Dolor interno
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Pensamientos de Antonio mientras esta con la persona que ama pero nunca podra decirle la verdad sobre sus sentimientos


_Dolor interno _

_Disclamer: Hetalia _no me pertenece

Le besas con locura mientras su espalda choca contra la pared, el golpe debe de dolerle pero a él no parece importarle en lo más mínimo, en cambio corresponde tu beso con una desesperación idéntica a la tuya. No lo culpas por eso, sabes que necesita eso tanto o mas que tú y sabes que aunque quisieras no podrías culparlo, le amas demasiado como para hacer eso.

_Aunque te duele saber la verdad sobre en quien piensa él cada vez que lo tocas._

Se siguen besando con furia, como si no hubiera un mañana, de repente tus labios bajan a su cuello cubriéndolo de besos y suaves mordiscos, el suspira y tu sonríes levemente, deseando en silencio que susurre tu nombre y grabe tu rostro en su corazón y en su mente.

_Pero sabes que eso no va a pasar. _

Lo acercas a tu cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo, las caricias llueven por su piel y por la tuya y sientes que estarías en el paraíso si el sintiera lo mismo que tú, él te besa en los labios y pasa los brazos alrededor de tu cuello, metes la manos bajo su camiseta y acaricias su pecho yendo mas abajo a medida que la intensidad del beso aumenta.

Al final, los dos se hacen uno y eso te haría muy feliz si el pensara en ti cuando ese acto tan intimo termina, se acurrucara en tus brazos, te dijera que te quiere y se durmiera a tu lado.

_Pero sabes que él nunca hará eso. _

Él haría esas cosas si sintiera lo mismo que tú y sabes perfectamente bien que el no tiene _ese_ tipo de sentimientos hacia ti, él te quiere, no como tú quisieras pero te quiere, quisieras decirle lo que sientes, decirle que lo amas, pedirle mas de lo que te da, pedirle una oportunidad.

_Pero sabes que no puedes _

Pero si lo hicieras, él se alejaría de ti y tú sabes my bien que no podrías soportar algo así, lo amas demasiado como para perderlo además él te dejo completamente clara esa cuestión antes de que iniciaran esa extraña y dolorosa relación.

_Y lo sabes muy bien._

Sabes perfectamente que al principio tú también pensabas en otra persona, en su cara, su sonrisa, sus besos, su aroma, y que en lo mas profundo de tu ser quisieras volver a pensar en esa persona.

_Pero ya es muy tarde._

Para bien o para mal te has enamorado de la persona acostada a tu lado, sabes que ama a otra persona, que deberías terminar con esa relación lo mas pronto posible, que te estas haciendo daño y que algún día el dolor te va a matar.

_Pero no te importa _

Él se voltea y te da la espalda, aunque disimula claramente puedes escucharlo llorar, llora por ti, por hacerte esto, por estarte lastimando mas de lo que crees, llora por el porque se siente culpable por lo que te esta haciendo, porque sabe muy bien que tú no te mereces esto y llora por _esa _persona a la que nunca podrá tener junto a el.

_Y te duele._

Tú lo consuelas acariciándole la espalda, abrazándolo y diciéndole lo mucho que te importa, finalmente el se duerme, agotado tanto por el llanto como por lo que acaban de hacer, le das la vueltas teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, le acomodas el cabello, le secas las lágrimas y antes de llorar tú también hasta quedarte dormido debido al cansancio y al dolor que te consume por dentro lo escuchas murmurar ente sueños unas ultimas palabras, esas que estas tan desesperado por oír, pero sabes que nunca serán para ti.

-J'aime... Arthur-murmura entre sueños y se queda en silencio.

Sabes muy bien que quisieras que te dijeras esas palabras a ti y solo a ti pero sabes que jamás lo hará, nunca te dirá lo que esperas oír.

_Y eso te mata._

Le das la espada y lloras en silencio, lloras por ti, por no poder decirle lo que sientes, lloras por él, porque nunca será correspondido debido a que la persona que ama esta con alguien mas y lloras por los dos, porque están atrapados en un circulo vicioso formado por la tristeza y el dolor que los consume por dentro, el dolor de no ser correspondidos en el amor.

Antes de dormirte, le dices unas palabras, palabras que nunca escuchara pero que necesitas decirle a pesar de todo el dolor que tienes dentro por su causa.

-t'estimo... Francis-murmuras antes de dormir y soñar que él esta a tu lado, que te ama tanto como tú a el y que el dolor que sientes ya no te consume por dentro.


End file.
